No cojas ese avión
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Por una maldita broma de Soul y Kid, Black Star va a perder a Tsubaki y a su hijo. Ahora tiene que pensar en una forma de convencer a Tsubaki para que no se vaya a Italia. ¿Pero, qué pasó? -Mal summary u.u-


_**~No cojas ese avión...~**_

Black Star, Soul y Kid estaban tumbados en un prado verde, pensando.

-Que aburrimiento...-dijo Black Star después de bostezar.

-Si...-dijo Soul.

-¡Maka-Chop!-gritó Maka, mientras le daba un Maka-Chop a Soul.

-¿¡A qué viene eso?!-preguntó Soul, molesto.

-¡A lo que me dijiste esta mañana en la cama! Pero no tenía un libro a mano...-contestó ella, satisfecha.

Kid rodó los ojos y Black Star suspiró, mientras Maka se iba y Soul se volvía a tumbar.

-Es raro que todavía no hayas muerto a Maka-Chops...-dijo Black Star.

Soul se incorporó y le dijo:

-No; lo que es raro es que todas las veces que has hecho el amor con Tsubaki, ni una vez se haya quedado embarazada.

-Bueno...-dijo Black Star.

-A lo mejor eres estéril-dijo Kid.

-¿E-estéril?-preguntó Black Star nervioso.

-Es verdad, a lo mejor lo eres, deberías hacerte una prueba.-dijo Soul.

-Anda...¡Anda ya!...¿Cómo va a ser estéril un Dios como yo?-preguntó Black Star.

-¿Le tienes miedo?-preguntó Soul.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?¿Por qué no vas a hacerte una prueba?-preguntó Kid.

-¡Pues claro que si!¡Cuando queráis!

-Ahora-dijo Soul.

-¡P-pues vamos!-dijo Black Star, nervioso e incluso miedoso, pero no quería que sus amigos lo supieran.

…

Black Star ya se había hecho las pruebas, y ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Black Star estaba sentado, revolviéndole el pelo mientras esperaba.

Kid estaba colocando un cuadro para que la habitación de espera fuera simétrica.

" Perfecto "pensó al terminar de colocar el cuadro.

Soul estaba sentado al lado de Black Star. Lo miró, lo vio nervioso y le preguntó:

-¿Nervioso?

-¡Para nada!-exclamó Black Star, MUY nervioso.

-¿Black Star?-preguntó la enfermera, saliendo de una sala con un folio doblado por la mitad en la mano.

-Aay...-dijo Black Star, muy bajo, muy nervioso, y muy asustado.

Se levantó, muy nervioso. No sabía como poner la boca. Si sonreír o llorar.

Cogió el folio y lo miró.

Sus dos amigos se acercaron a él. Él le tiró la hoja a la cara a Soul y le dijo:

-¡Míralo tú!

-Gallina...-le dijo Soul, pero Black Star se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

Soul desdobló la hoja y leyó en su mente. Después, miró callado a su amigo.

Black Star separó su dedo anular de su corazón, para ver por medio, y preocupado preguntó:

-¿Qué?¿Qué pone?¿¡Qué pone?!

Soul miró a Kid, después volvió a mirar a su amigo gallina y le dijo:

-Black Star...bueno...eres...eres estéril...de...nacimiento...

Black Star dejó de taparse la cara con las manos y miró a sus amigos triste.  
¿Era...era estéril?...¿No...no podría tener hijos con Tsubaki?...

Suspiró mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo azul de la frente.

Sus amigos se acercaron a él y le pusieron la mano en el hombro para intentar consolarlo.

…

Black Star abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Por lo menos estaría bien junto a Tsubaki. Aunque a saber cómo se lo tomaría ella... Bueno, seguro que Tsubaki lo animaría con algo.

Tsubaki lo recibió y ella le dijo:

-¡Bienvenido, Black Star!¡Buenas noticias, adivina!-dijo ella, muy contenta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él, un poco más animado.

-¡Estoy embarazada!-dijo ella, contenta.

Black Star se calló, pero luego dijo:

-¿¡QUÉ?!  
Tsubaki lo miró. Pero si a él siempre le había hecho ilusión ser padre...

-¡Serás puta!-le insultó.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó ella, que aunque lo había entendido, no se creía lo que le había dicho.

-¡Pero tú eres una zorra!¡Un putón!

-¡Oye!

-¡Ni oye ni leches!¡Tsubaki, eres una puta!¡Pues ahora el niño lo cría tú sola!¡Porque yo no te voy a ayudar!

-Pero...-dijo ella, triste y casi a punto de llorar.

-¡Ni peros ni peras!¡Tsubaki, me das asco!¡Vete a la mierda!-le terminó de decir. Después le escupió cerca del pie y se fue muy molesto.

Tsubaki se calló y después comenzó a llorar. Se encerró en su habitación y allí comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ahora era madre, soltera, sin trabajo...

...

Black Star siguió andando molesto.

Tsubaki era...Tsubaki era...

-¡Black Star!-lo llamó Soul, apartándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué queréis? No estoy de humor...-dijo Black Star, un poco molesto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Kid.

-Que Tsubaki me engaña

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque soy estéril de nacimiento, y Tsubaki se ha quedado embarazada

-Uh...-dijo Soul, no muy contento.

Black Star lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Black Star.

Soul y Kid se miraron, no muy contentos, después volvieron a mirarlo y Soul le dijo:

-Bueno...es que quisimos gastarte una broma y...bueno, que no eres estéril y...el hijo de Tsubaki...**si **es tuyo

Black Star lo miró sorprendido, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca.

-¿¡Tú eres imbécil?!-preguntó Black Star.

-Bueno, tan poco es para tanto...-dijo Kid.

-¿¡Que no es para tanto?! ¡La he insultado, le he gritado, le he escupido!

-Ostias...-dijo Soul.

-Tengo que hablar con ella...-dijo Black Star, dándose media vuelta para ir a hablar con Tsubaki...

* * *

Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, miró sus llaves y jugueteó un poco con ellas mientras pensaba qué le podría decir ahora a Tsubaki.

Abrió la puerta, viendo las luces apagadas, mientras preguntaba:

-¿H-hola?

No recibió ninguna contestación, así que pasó, cerró la puerta y preguntó:

-¿Tsubaki?

No contestó nadie, no se escuchó ni un solo ruido.

Corrió la puerta de la habitación de Tsubaki y le dio al interruptor de la luz.

No había nadie, y extrañamente, solo estaban los muebles. Faltaban libros en sus estanterías, su diario, sus dibujos...

Se acercó a su escritorio y había una nota.

La desdobló y leyó:

_Para: Black Star._

_No sé que te hizo pensar aquello, pero bien claro me dejaste que no querías verme más, así que me voy._

_Suerte con tu nueva vida._

_Tsubaki._

-¿¡Qué?!-preguntó bien alto cuando terminó de leer.- ¡No no no!

Abrió su armario y no estaba ni su maleta ni su ropa, así que exclamó:

-¡Mierda!

Se había ido, y todo por su culpa, y la de Soul y Kid, pero no lo iba a permitir, no podía rendirse sin luchar.

Salió corriendo hasta la plaza, donde estaban todos sus amigos charlando. Llegó a ellos y alarmado dijo:

-¡Kid, necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto!¡YA!

Kid cogió las llaves de su coche de 7 plazas y todos se montaron en el coche y Kid comenzó a conducirlo.

-¡Kid, más rápido!-le gritó Black Star.

-¡Si claro, y me multan!

-¡Yo te pago la multa, pero por lo que más quieras, acelera!

Kid asintió y aceleró a fondo.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-preguntó Maka.

-Que Soul y Kid me gastaron una broma diciendo que era estéril de nacimiento...-empezó Black Star.

-Y resulta que Tsubaki está embarazada y como él creía que era estéril, la llamó puta y se marchó. Y ahora Tsubaki se va a quien sabe donde para no verlo.-terminó Soul.

-A quien se le ocurre-dijo Liz, y Maka preparó un libro para pegarle un Maka-Chop, pero Black Star la paró y le dijo:

-Maka, no estoy para Maka-Chops, voy a perder al amor de mi vida como no lleguemos a tiempo, así que guarda el libro y si quieres luego lo sacas...

Maka asintió, con un poco de miedo.

Black Star le soltó la muñeca, miró a Kid y le dijo:

-¡Kid, más rápido coño!

-¡Oye, que mi coche no es el coche fantástico!

-¡Como si podemos volver al pasado con él, más rápido!

Kid suspiró y fue más rápido.

Llegaron al aeropuerto. Kid aparcó en la acera y todos bajaron para buscar a Tsubaki excepto Kid que se encargaría de aparcar el coche.

Black Star se acercó a una empleada de allí y preguntó:

-¿El vuelo de Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?

La mujer asintió y comenzó a buscar en el ordenador.

-El de las 4:30, puerta de embarque 15, destino: Italia.

-¿¡Italia?!-preguntó Black Star, y a toda prisa comenzó a buscar la puerta 15.

Soul miró otra vez a la mujer y mientras sus amigos corrían, él se quedó y con voz seductora preguntó:

-Y...¿Qué haces esta noche?

La mujer sonrió, puso sus dos manos en el mostrador y le dijo:

-Cenar con mi marido y acostar a mis 3 hijos.

Soul miró las manos de la mujer y no había ningún anillo.

-Touché- le dijo, y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Black Star siguió corriendo hasta que un guardia lo paró y preguntó:

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡A avisar a mi novia!¡Tiene una imagen equivocada sin mi!¡No puedo dejar que se vaya!-dijo Black Star.

El guardia calló un momento y después dijo:

-Está bien, pero ve tú solo

Black Star asintió y siguió corriendo mientras los demás le animaban:

-¡Corre Black Star!-le gritó Patty.

-¡Vamos, más rápido, tú puedes!-le gritó Maka.

-Esta es la última vez que volvemos a ver a Tsubaki -le dijo Liz a Soul.

-Seh...-dijo Soul... …

Black Star siguió corriendo hasta llegar al control de metales*

Pasó, y para su mala suerte el aparato ese, pitó.

"¡Mierda!"  
Un guardia se acercó a él y Black Star le explicó todo lo que ocurría a velocidad de vértigo.

-Mm...está bien, pero debes dejar los objetos metálicos aquí

Black Star le dio el móvil, volvió a pasar y esta vez no pitó.

-Bien, continúa

Él siguió corriendo a la puerta de embarque.

-¡Eh!¡Te dejas el móvil!-le gritó el guardia, pero él ya había desaparecido.

Corrió por un pasillo, mirando cada uno de los carteles de las puertas:

-Puerta de embarque 1...

…

-Puerta de embarque 2...

…

-Puerta de embarque 3...

Entonces, se escuchó la voz de megafonía:

-Atención, el vuelo de las 4:30, con destino Italia, puerta de embarque 15 comenzará a entrar en el avión dentro de 5 minutos.

-¡No, no no!-pidió, y aceleró el ritmo.  
¡No podía irse!¡Ella era su novia!¡La chica de sus sueños!¡La madre de su hijo!

Cerró los ojos un momento y aunque nunca lo admitirá, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

¿Iba a perder algo que le había costado años conseguir solo por una estúpida broma?

Entró en la puerta de embarque 15, y había un cristal que separaba los que ya iban a embarcar de los que ni si quiera debían embarcar.

-¡Tsubaki!-la llamó, mientras aporreaba el cristal y lloraba.

-¡Tsubaki!-volvió a gritar, mientras seguía.

Tsubaki, que estaba cabizbaja entre una fila de gente, miró al escuchar su nombre.  
Vio a Black Star, bastante sofocado.

Dejó de aporrear el cristal y siguió:

-¡Lo siento!¡Me gastaron una broma!¡Tsubaki!

Tsubaki lo miró, quieta en el sitio, aún triste. Toda la fila detrás suya se pararon para mirar su reacción.

Unos guardias cogieron a Black Star por los brazos para sacarlo de allí. Él pataleó, y aún así, siguió intentando convencerla.

-¡Tsubaki, lo siento!¡No te vayas por favor!¡Yo te quiero!-a cada palabra, se inundaba en un mar de lágrimas.*

Paró de gritar y la miró.

Ella siguió seria. Se dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando para embarcar.

Black Star se calló. Sorbió por la nariz y se marchó. La había perdido. Ya no podría volver a abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, consolarla...

Salió del aeropuerto a la calle, donde estaban todos sus amigos. Maka preguntó:

-¿Qué tal?

Él, cabizbajo, negó con la cabeza.

Todos, tristes, decidieron abrazarlo. Sabían que Black Star no estaba disfrutando de aquello. Porque él llevaba años enamorado de Tsubaki, y todos los días, estuviera o no saliendo con ella, era sus pensamientos, desde que despertaba hasta que se dormía. Era todo para él.

-Lo siento-dijo Maka.

Él sorbió por la nariz y dijo:

-Bueno, supongo que era lo que ella quería...

-Bakka- dijo una voz, procedente de más atrás.

Todos se separaron de Black Star y él se dio media vuelta para ver quien hablaba.

Se sorprendió al ver a Tsubaki, con los mofletes inflados, los ojos cerrados y sonrojada, con una maleta a su lado.

Sorbió otra vez la nariz. ¿Sería un espejismo?

Ella desinfló sus mofletes, lo miró, sonrió y abrió los brazos.

Black Star no lo dudó ni un instante. Corrió a abrazarla lo más fuerte para no permitirle que se pudiera ir otra vez. Incluso la levantó del suelo. Lloró un poco, esta vez de felicidad y sorbió varias veces la nariz, mientras sonreía.

Ella le limpió las lágrimas y él le dijo:

-Lo siento, Soul y Kid me gastaron una broma y...

-No te preocupes-le dijo ella.

Le dio un beso en la frente y él la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

Ella lo abrazó, dejándolo con su cabeza apoyado en su pecho.

Él aceptó encantado el segundo abrazo, y todos los que ella quisiese, porque ahora, no tendría que ir a Italia para abrazarla o ver a su hijo.

Se separaron y todos los demás abrazaron a Tsubaki, como en un abrazo de grupo.

Se separaron y Maka preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿te quedas en Death City?

-Si, mi hijo necesita un padre-dijo Tsubaki, llevándose la mano a la barriga y sonriéndole a Black Star.

Black Star sonrió, sonrojado.  
Por fin iba a poder tener su propia familia. Con su mujer y su hijo, o hija, eso no estaba decidido, pero lo importante era que estaban con él, y no con un italiano cualquiera allí en Italia...

-¡Maka-chop!-dijo Maka, mientras le pegaba un Maka-Chop a Black Star.

-¡Eh!-se quejó Black Star.

-Eso por casi perder a nuestra amiga-dijo Maka.

Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Black Star.

…

* * *

**Wey, por fin he terminado este fic. Mira que es corto, pues yo he tardado en escribirlo...**

***Inundado en un mar de lágrimas:** Llorando mucho.**  
En este fic, cuando Black Star aporreaba el cristal y lloraba mientras intentaba convencer a Tsubaki, se me pareció a Amador Rivas. xD  
**

**¡Hasta el próximo!¡Bye~!**


End file.
